The present invention relates generally to fluid spraying systems. More particularly, the invention relates to overmolded seat housings for valve seats in a fluid sprayer.
Fluid spraying systems are commonly used in a wide variety of applications, from industrial assembly to home painting. Handheld sprayers can be used by a human operator, while automated sprayers are typically used in mechanized manufacturing processes. Sprayers commonly have at least one check valve situated at or near a spray outlet. This valve is biased closed to prevent leakage when fluid is not being sprayed. Outlet valves and other valves within fluid spraying systems include valve seats that receive sealing elements such as balls (in the case of ball valves) or pins (in the case of pin valves). These valve seats are ordinarily inserted and affixed into rigid valve housings using adhesive. Slight misalignements of valve seats within valve assemblies can easily occur, forcing sealing elements to translate laterally to align with valve seats. This translation increases the axial force required to align sealing elements with seats, altering the pressure at which valves open.